


未来への進撃--Advance to the Future:  Abridged

by CatherineBuntaichou



Series: Advance to the Future:  Extras [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abridged, Advance to the Future, Bonus, Mirai e no Shingeki, Mirashin, Other, bloopers, extra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineBuntaichou/pseuds/CatherineBuntaichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serving as supplements to the main fic, I present to you the MiraShin Abridged Series! (Posted after every fifteen chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I think I'm funny.
> 
> Want more content? Check out the blog (mirashinofficial on tumblr) and my store (catherinebuntaichou on society6)!

##  未来への進撃ーAbridged: Episode 1

 

Yasmin: Whoa wow that was like, such a weird dream. It's almost like I'm the main character of a fanfiction or something.

Marco: Hey Yasmin! Let's go up on the roof and contemplate the fate of humanity!

Yasmin: OK cool.

 

Eren: Whoa wow that was like, such a weird dream. It's almost like I'm the main character of a fanfiction or something.

Mikasa: Eren, do you have any idea what kind of series this is?

Eren: No. Why?

Mikasa: Being the main character probably isn't a good thing.

Eren: Pshaw, I'll be fine. They can't kill a main character off.

Mikasa: …

Eren: Anyway, look! Here comes the Survey Corps!

Shardis: I AM A BROKEN MAAAAAAAAAAN

Eren: Dude they're so cool.

Mikasa: Eren, please don't join the Survey Corps.

Eren: What? Sorry, wasn't listening.

 

Armin: Ughhhhhhhhhhhh leave me alooooone

Bully: You wanna piece o' me, kid?

Armin: Nooooo just shut up and leave me alooooone

Eren: HEY. THAT'S MY BEST FRIEND!

Mikasa: …

Bully: Oh shit shit shit Mikasa is here shit shit

Armin: Eren, you are embarrassing.

Eren: What?

Armin: Never mind.

 

Yasmin: I'm joining the military.

Pelin: Child, do you even know what you're saying?

Yasmin: I said that I'm joining the military.

Pelin: You're also grounded. Go to your room.

Yasmin: Bruh.

 

Yasmin: Sorry to keep you waiting, Marco. I had to sneak out of the house for this.

Marco: Wow, I mean, maybe if your mom is that opposed we should--

Yasmin: YOLO.

Marco: OK.

 

Marco: Well, we did it! We're at our first day of training.

Yasmin: Wow, yeah! I wonder what kind of awesome new people we'll meet!

Jean: S'up? You lovebirds joined together, huh?

Yasmin: I'm going to punch you in the face.

Marco: Yasmin, don't.

 

Shardis: I AM STILL A BROKEN MAN, AND SO I WILL DESTROY YOUR EGOS TO SATIATE MY OWN!!! YOU ALL ARE SCUM!!!

Erin: Can I go home?

Rosaleen: OMG come ooooon isn't this exciting, though?!

 

Milena: Hey!!

Yasmin: ??

Milena: I'm your new best friend!

Yasmin: You ain't got nothing on Marco.

Marco: Hey, Yasmin, Jean is actually a really nice guy--

Yasmin: OK let's go Milena.

 

Eren: GDI Jean you're such a douche bag.

Jean: Yeah, I know, but no hard feelings, right?

Eren: Fuck you.

Mikasa: …

Jean: ...And also your lady friend is hella. Just. By the way.

 

Yasmin: OK, first day of training.

Reiner: Hi, I'm Reiner Braun.

Yasmin: You're very large for a twelve-year-old.

Reiner: Hehe, thanks. Oh, this is my best friend Bertholdt.

Bertholdt: This is uncomfortable.

Yasmin: Hi, Bertholdt.

Bertholdt: Can we go home now?

Reiner: ...Bruh.

Bertholdt: Oh my god I'm so sorry did I trigger you I'm sorry I--

 

Armin: So where are you guys from?

Bertholdt: We're from a small village in the mountains.

Reiner: …

Bertholdt: Oh I'm so sorry I did it again didn't I I'm sorry I just--

 

Shardis: OK So I think I have my life kind of in order again so I can properly evaluate these brats. ...They all pass because they lived through training. There, done. Time for a beer.

 

Marco: You're not strong, Jean.

Jean: What the hell, Marco.

 

Marco: You're really strong, Yasmin.

Yasmin: What the hell, Marco.

 

Rosaleen: So why did you join the army, guys?

Milena: I want to _do_ something with my life!

Yasmin: I want to know the  _truth_ about what's out there!

Erin: I don't even fucking know. This is entirely your fault.

 

Rosaleen: Are you gay for Annie?

Erin: As gay as you are for Mikasa.

Olivia: Yo.

Yasmin: I'm gay for  _that_ girl.

Olivia: Eyyyy.

Yasmin: Eyyyy.

 

Yasmin: Wow, Esra, you're in the military now, too?

Esra: Yep. Gonna beat you at your own game.

Yasmin: What

Esra: What

 

Marco: I can't wait to join the Military Police, wow!

Jean: Same, man, same.

Eren: FUCK YOU ALL, JOIN THE SURVEY CORPS. JAEGER, OUT.

 

Eren: Hey, look, it's the Survey Corps! They're a lot less pathetic after five years! I wonder why...

Erwin: Yo.

Levi: Yo.

Hanji: Yoooooooo.

Rowen: Survey Corps for liiiiife.

Catherine: You're all such fucking losers.

 

Eren: Wow, humanity is actually  _doing_ stuff now! This is so exciting!

Colossal Titan: Hey.

Eren: FOR FUCK'S SAKE, MAN.

 

Erin: We're fucking doomed.

Milena: Yeah this sucks.

Rosaleen: Don't worry! At least none of our close friends were involved.

Bertholdt: Well, this is awkward.

 

Armin: This is such a mess and we're all gonna die.

Mikasa: Eren Eren Eren do not go off on your own or you are hella dead do you hear me child

Eren: I need new friends.

 

Armin: Wow, I am beING CONSUMED THIS IS BAD

Eren: Hang on, man! I got you!

Armin: Wow thanks--

Eren: LOL now I'm dead.

Armin: F u c k

 

Krista: All of our friends are dying, I'm so upset!

Ymir: Whatever.

Connie: Shut up, you bitch!

Krista: Hey! She's a bitch but she's  _my_ bitch, dammit!

 

Jean: We're so doomed.

Connie: Wait, here comes Mikasa!

Mikasa: Armin, where's Eren?

Armin: H-he's dead...

Mikasa: Well bump this shit. Mikasa, out.

Connie: OK never mind.

 

Mikasa: I'm so alone.

Armin: Um. Rude.

 

Rosaleen: Wow, look at that Titan!

Erin: He's kinda hot.

Rosaleen: I know, right.

 

Armin: All right, everyone, since I'm the only one with any kind of decent IQ, here's the plan. And I'm counting on all of you to execute it.

Bertholdt: Um, but--

Reiner: Done.

Bertholdt: Oh my god Reiner I swear to fUCK

 

Eren: Hey, guys, I'm back!

Mikasa: YOU ARE A LIFE RUINER.

Armin: You're also apparently have lizard powers.

 

Eren: I want to  _kill_ .

Armin: What.

Eren: Wait what wHAT WHY ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT

 

Milena: Dude, we haven't been in the last, like, two chapters.

Yasmin: I know right. I have no idea what's going on.

Milena: It might be better that way.

Yasmin: Word.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

##  未来への進撃ーAbridged: Episode 2

 

Nanaba: We're retreating!

Rowen: But why?

Catherine: Has the wall fallen?

Nanaba: No--the new season of S.H.I.E.L.D. starts tonight and Erwin doesn't want to miss it.

Rowen: Totally understandable.

Catherine: What the fuck does S.H.I.E.L.D stand for anyway?

 

 

Catherine: “That 'way to prevent the walls from falling' might be in those documents.”

Levi: Fuck you.

Catherine: Fuck _you_.

Hanji: I ship this.

 

 

Armin: Goddammit Eren, now the Garrison hates us, too.

Eren: My bad.

 

 

Milena: Commander Pyxis was RIGHT THERE!!

Erin: Do you have a crush on an old dude?

Milena: Um, but look at your crush.

Erin: What about him?

Bertholdt: Oh honey, you got a storm comin' your way.

 

 

Armin: Don't worry, guys, I got this.

Eren: You can do it, Armin!

Mikasa: We trust you.

Armin: …AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WILL ALWAYS LOOOOOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Woermann: ...That was beautiful.

 

 

Rico: It's a kick to our asses but we should leave.

Ian: I'd do more than that to your ass.

Rico: What

Ian: What

Mitabi: God I hate you both so much

 

 

Erin: All of my friends have contributed to humanity--especially Bertholdt, Reiner, and Annie!

Reiner: Yeah, that's right!

Bertholdt: FuckING HELL REINER

 

 

Levi: Hey you brats, what's going on?

Eren: Whoa, Captain Levi...you're so _short_.

Levi: What did you say to me?

Armin: I'm sorry, Sir, he's out of his senses.

Mikasa: Yeah, no need to be so _short-tempered_.

 

 

Sasha: We're so fucked!!

Yasmin: We'll be OK, as long as Reiner is here!

Reiner: LOL bye

 

 

Rowen: Get going! We'll clean up here! You guys retreat to the wall!

Sasha: Thank you!

Rowen: There's no time for that--just get out of here!

Yasmin: Understood!

Catherine: ...You practiced those lines, didn't you.

Rowen: And my delivery was 11 out of 10, thank you very much.

 

 

Jean: Marco...what happened to you?

Marco: I dunno...you could say I was half out of my senses.

Jean: Stop.

 

Yasmin: Marco... Marco...why...

Marco: Don't worry, Yas, everything will be all _right_. Except me. Get it? _Get it_?

Yasmin: Ugh never mind, you're useless.

Jean: I know, right.

 

 

Rosaleen: Erin...I never should have made you enlist...this is all my fault...

Erin: Well, yeah, it kind of is.

 

 

Armin: You're cunning, smart, and good-looking to boot. Who _are_ you?

Bruno: My name is Bruno Sertoli. I am the head of an elite squad in the Military Police. And I'm the most attractive bastard you'll ever meet.

Armin: What

Bruno: What

Rowen: Well he's not WRONG.

 

 

Nile: I'm Nile Dawk of the Military Police.

Levi: More like Nile Dick.

Erwin: Levi, not in public, please.

Levi: Go fuck yourself with something filthy and sandpapery.

 

 

Nile: Levi, don't hurt him! What if he changes into a Titan?

Levi: Even if he does, he's not my enemy.

Armin: Are you fucking serious? You just beat him to a pulp.

Levi: He likes it.

Mikasa: I'll kill you.

 

 

Jean: Marco...what should I do now?

Marco: You're weak and you need someone strong.

Jean: Yeah?

Marco: Marry Yasmin.

Yasmin: I'm going to fucking kill you all over again.

 

 

 

Hanji: Levi! What's Eren doing tomorrow?

Levi: Cleaning the yard.

Hanji: OK cool!

Eren: Did you even try?

Levi: Hey, cleaning the yard is super important, you shitty brat.

 

 

Connie: Even Jean said he's joining the Survey Corps.

Annie: If you were told to die, would you do it?

Connie: Of course not.

Annie: Well there goes my plan...

 

 

Milena: We'll join the Garrison together! It'll be OK, right?

Yasmin: Yeah, we can do this! Right, Rosaleen?

Rosaleen: I MISS ERINNNNNNNNN

 

 

 

Hanji: Levi, be an upstanding gentleman and help her take these upstairs.

Levi: What the fuck, why me?

Hanji: Because I have a ship, and I am not gonna let it sink. Go.

Catherine: What the fuck is she even talking about?

Levi: I have no idea.

 

 

Hannes: Hey guys! Guess who's getting more character development before he canonically dies!!

Marco: Eyyyyyyyy!

Squad Levi: Eyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

 

 

Reiner: It's our duty as soldiers.

Bertholdt: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

 

 

Milena: I did it! I'm a squad leader!

Yasmin: Congratulations!!

Rosaleen: But I got a spot working with Pyxis!!

Milena: WHY

 

 

Rowen: You could teach Captain Levi the language.

Catherine: Not in a million years.

Rowen: I'm holding you to that.

Catherine: Wait, what? Why?

Rowen: This ship is about to set sail...

Catherine: Goddammit, not you too...

 

 

Milena: Let's wave at them!

Rosaleen: Hiiiiii! ...Jean's not looking this way yet...

Yasmin: HEY HORSE FACE!

Milena: Oh my god, he looked up.

Yasmin: All you had to do was call his name.

 

 

Armin: She's not a deviant! She's a shifter!

Reiner: And she has a nice ass to boot. My kind of woman.

Bertholdt: REIIIIIIIIIIIINERRRRRRRRRRRRRR

 

 

Mike: You have to trust Captain Levi like he trusts Erwin.

Catherine: … I trust him.

Mike: Good. We're ready to shove off, Captain.

Rowen: Indeed, First Mate Mike.

Catherine: What.

 

 

Eren: Captain Levi!

Petra: Captain!

Auruo: Captain, please!

Eren: Captain!

Petra: Captain Levi!

Levi: I DON'T CARE!!!!!!!

 

 

Eren: Commander Erwin didn't choose people who didn't survive the fight five years ago, right? So that means he doesn't trust you...

Petra: I guess I don't blame him. I don't trust Auruo, either.

Auruo: Ah...P-Petra...

Eld: Harsh.

Petra: Oh my god I'm so sorry I was kidding don't cry

 

 

Jean: Armin is right...Yasmin needs to hear this...wait, what am I thinking--

Marco: Heuheuheuheuheu....

Jean: Dammit.

 

 

Levi: Hand it over.

Catherine: Here, you asshole.

Levi: About time, shitty nerd.

Hanji: GOD THESE TWO

Moblit: Hanji, please calm down.

 

 

Eren: If I rely on my friends, the power of friendship will save us all!

Eld: The fuck do you think this is, Kingdom Hearts?

Eren: Shit.

 

 

Armin: Jean, Annie did this.

Jean: THAT BITCH.

Bertholdt: Hold. Up.

 


	3. Chapter 3

##  未来への進撃ーAbridged: Episode 3

 

Catherine: Captain Levi...can you...take this patch...please?

Levi: ...Fine...

Catherine: ...Thank you...

Rowen: Just kiss already.

 

 

Milena: Hey, the Survey Corps is already coming back!?

Rosaleen: What?!

Yasmin: Wait, why? Is Jean with them? Not that I care. I hate that asshole. But I mean, did you see him? You did, right? I mean, how can you not notice that bastard hahahahahaha

 

 

Marlowe: I'm going to do what's RIGHT for the world!

Hitch: Good. You can start by shutting the fuck up.

 

 

Annie: What information do you have that you think will help you?

Armin: I guess you could call it a _colossal_ secret.

Annie: ...You spend too much time with Jean.

 

 

Bruno: Erwin won't let Eren leave the Corps that easily.

Bianca: Stop being so gay for Erwin.

Claus: Oh, Bianca. Everyone is gay for Erwin. Even me.

Bruno: It's the cheekbones.

Claus: Definitely the cheekbones.

 

 

Jean: Never call me “Jaeger” again, you asshole!

Levi: Erwin. I like that one. I'm adopting him.

Erwin: That's cute, Levi.

Levi: Fuck yeah it is.

 

 

Mikasa: Annie, what were you thinking?

Annie: ...I just...wanted to be taller than someone...

Mikasa: But Annie, there was always Krista...

Annie: ...Goddammit, you're right.

Mikasa: You hecked up.

Annie: I really did.

 

 

Serene: My squad was wiped out and I'm the only one left! What should I do?!

Claus: Bianca?

Bianca: Join our squad.

Serene: ...What's the catch?

Bianca: Please babysit Claus for me.

Serene: Um.

Claus: OK GREAT AWESOME THAT'S GOOD SHIT

 

 

Rosaleen: I have to go home to check on my family!

Milena: You're staying here!

Rosaleen: …

Milena: ...What?

Rosaleen: ...I'm so sorry but it's so hard to take you seriously. You come up to, like, my collarbone.

 

 

Hanji: I'm gONNA FUCKIN KILL YOU

Moblit: Squad Leader, NO!!

Nick: EEEeEEeEeEE

Hanji: Ahahaha, just messin with you. We can still be friends, though, right?

Nick: Mmmmm

 

 

Catherine: Rowen said the same thing. It's scary you two are thinking alike.

Levi: ...Good god, you're right. I'm so sorry.

Catherine: No it's cool.

 

 

Catherine: Have it your way.

Levi: Of course I will--I outrank you.

Rowen: But the REAL question is, who is on to--

Levi: LEAVE.

Catherine: YOU'RE NOT EVEN IN THIS SCENE.

 

 

Reiner: Connie, if you wanna play hooky, I'll help.

Bertholdt: CAN YOU PLEASE NOT

Reiner: Sorry, Bert, this is my rebel phase.

 

 

Mike: Go. I trust you.

Nanaba: While I appreciate the idea of trust being one of the main pillars of our relationship, I would like to point out that you cannot expect our problems to be solved simply by trusting me, and instead you should focus on a strategy that will--

Mike: sTOP

 

 

Nanaba: I can't let them see me like this...

Connie: Too late.

Sasha: You look really short from up there, Squad Leader!

Nanaba: THIS IS THE WORST FUCKING DAY OF MY LIFE

 

 

...Sorry, guys. I can't make fun of Mike. He deserved better. RIP.

 

 

Sasha: *as the axe flies from her hands* AHHHH

Girl: You hecked up. You hecked up so bad.

 

 

Levi: Oh well. There are a lot of ways to make someone talk.

Hanji: Levi, that gun isn't loaded.

Levi: I'm sorry?

Hanji: It's not loaded. I'm sorry. I forgot.

Levi: Fuck you, Hanji.

 

 

Hanji: Where the hell is Catherine when we need her?

Levi: You can bug her about it later--we need to find that girl _now_.

Hanji: You're right, I can find Cat later. She'll be drawn to you like a moth to the flame anyway.

Levi: What

Hanji: What

 

 

Krista: Why are you willing to go to such great lengths for me?

Ymir: 'Cause I've got a BIG LESBIAN CRUSH ON YOU

 

 

Nanaba: You guys couldn't find the breach?

Lynne: No. Do you think we could have overlooked it somehow?

Gelgar: The fuck you talkin about? This isn't Captain Levi we're talking about.

*veterans snicker*

 

 

Connie: That Titan really...reminded me of my mom...

Reiner: Are you fucking stupid?

Bertholdt: Reiner you are the pot calling the kettle black _please stop_

 

 

Ymir: Oh, Reiner, sneaking up on girls with dirty intentions?

Reiner: Dude, I'm too gay for that lol

Ymir: Yeah, I know. Me too lol

 

 

Reiner: I'll check how deep Titans penetrated the tower!

Connie: Heuheuheu, penetrated...

Ymir: This is why I like girls.

 

 

Ymir: Krista, live life with your head held high. Bye.

Krista: YOU BITCH, YOU DIDN'T EVEN KISS ME GOODBYE

 

 

Bruno: Bianca, should we let her into the squad?

Bianca: It's up to you.

Bruno: Claus?

Claus: I'm fine with it, I mean, it's cool, she's cool-- I mean, cool for a girl, not that there's anything wrong with girls, I like girls. I mean, girls in general, EXCEPT YOUR SISTER--not that there's anything _wrong_ with your sister, I just

 

 

Bertholdt: Ymir should have revealed herself to contribute to humanity.

Reiner: Say, Bertholdt, that's a great idea! Why don't we--

Bertholdt: Stop right fucking there.

 

 

Krista: DON'T YOU DIE FOR US, IDIOT!! YEAH!!

Connie: Lesbians scare me.

 

 

Catherine: I'm going to get stuff to study with.

Rowen: All right.

Catherine/Levi: *gasp*

Catherine: God, you scared me...

Rowen: _Dammit. So close, and yet so far..._

 

 

Levi: Drop the 'Captain' shit.

Rowen: What should we call you then--'Daddy'?

Levi: Do not.

 

 

Rowen: Bruno will be there!

Catherine: Yeah..!

Levi: Who is he? Does she like him? Does he like her? I bet he’s taller than me… but she’s not that tall it shouldn’t matter… do you think he’s hotter than me? No way, I’m amazing… but oh god what if he understands the feelings?? I can’t compete with that… GOD WHAT ARE THESE EMOTIONS?? CUT THEM OUT OF ME??

(credit to Abby Bowen)

 

 

Reiner: So, the truth is, Eren, we were the ones who destroyed the walls.

Bertholdt: AHAHAHA WOW REINER YOU ARE HILARIOUS WHEN YOU'RE HIGH AHAHAHA

 

 

Rosaleen: Don't worry, I'll stay until the end! I have to know who hurt my friends!

Bertholdt: About that...

Reiner: We hecked up. Especially me.

Bertholdt: Especially you.

Rosaleen: Wait what

 

 

Messenger: We ran into the Survey Corps forces led by Hanji and now they're in trouble!

Erwin: NOT IN MY HOUSE.

 

 

Rowen: Just like old times?

Bruno: Just like old times.

Catherine: Except we're all sober right now.

Rowen: For now.

 

 

Milena: We're finally going to be useful! Great! What do you need us to do, Captain Hannes?

Hannes: You gotta kill your friends.

Yasmin: Excuse me?

 

 

Mikasa: Why is it that ...Eren always goes far away from us...?

Armin: ...I don't know, Mikasa, but you should know I ship you guys really hard so I'll make sure he comes back, ok?

Mikasa: ...Ok...

 

 

Hanji: Gi-give me...the map...

Erwin: GDI Hanji please _stop hurting yourself_

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains chapters 46 through 60!!

未来への進撃ーAbridged: Episode 4

Eren: ...Wh-where are my arms?!  
Reiner: My bad.

 

Reiner: Why are you so angry, Eren? Did I say something wrong...?  
Eren: Are you shitTING ME?!?  
Bertholdt: You are literally useless, Reiner.

 

Krista: Ymir!! Thank goodness you're okay--!!  
Ymir: *chomp*  
Yasmin: Whoa...this gives a whole new meaning to the phrase “eating out.”

 

Ymir: Historia...sorry for swallowing you like that.  
Historia: It's okay--everyone knows that love sucks, but true love swallows.  
Bertholdt: FIND JESUS.

 

Jean: We'd even predict the weather for the day based on your sleeping positions!  
Reiner: Today will be sunny.  
Bertholdt: REINER NOW IS NOT THE TIME

 

Bertholdt: Who do you think actually WANTS to kill people!?  
Bruno: *whistling innocently*

 

Bruno: You don't have to trust me, and if you want to turn around and leave, or if you want to disobey my orders and fight, that's fine. But if you choose to trust me, I will not let you down.  
Bianca: GAYYYY

 

Milena: So don't wuss out on me now! FIGHT!  
Yasmin: My new best friend is kind of a perfect human being.

 

Levi: Erwin knows what he's doing. He's not gonna die that easily.  
Erwin: I'm Commander Erwin, and welcome to Jack-Ass.

 

Levi: Come on. *grabs Catherine's wrist* Shit. Now what. I made skin-to-skin contact. Now what do I do. Shit. Fuck.  
Catherine: ??????

Mikasa: Thank you...for wrapping this scarf around me...  
Eren: … … ...I mean, it wasn't that hard???

 

Armin: Are you all right?!  
Bianca: You...   
Armin: ???   
Bianca: Which one are you? Historia? Or Armin? I can't tell. Sorry.

 

Rosaleen: And she said my judgment calls were bad...  
Erin: They ARE bad, what are YOU talking about?

 

Ymir: So...rry... *runs away*  
Connie: MMM WHATCHA SAYYY

 

Garrison soldier: Commander?!  
Erwin: Tis...only a flesh wound...

 

Yasmin: Jean, there's no need to be so harsh.   
Jean: UGHHH. YOU.

 

Olivia: Be who you want.  
Yasmin: I'm feelin the doki-doki's again.

 

Levi: I would be up anyway. The one you should be asking is this one.   
Hanji: Ah, so, your girlfriend.  
Levi: What  
Catherine: What

 

Pyxis: We must not be impatient.  
Hanji/Levi: *sweats loudly*

 

Armin: Hunting is prohibited in this area.  
Sasha: Maybe...but that won't stop me from hunting the booty.  
Connie: Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

 

Historia: I was born on a small farm in the northern part of Wall Sina.  
Jean: Well. That was sudden.

 

Levi: C'mon now, I'm sure that since you guys got here, waiting to talk about this has been like struggling not to shit yourselves when its on the verge of leaking out.  
Moblit: Classy.

 

Eren: Hanji, what happened with the hardening?  
Hanji: *snort*  
Levi: Nobody is this room is qualified to answer that question.

 

Erwin: Who will be the one to choose? Who do you believe in?  
Nile: I BELIEVE IN A THING CALLED LOVE  
Erwin: JUST LISTEN TO THE RHYTHM OF MY HEART

 

Bruno: It goes without saying that I owe you some explanation.  
Serene: ...And?  
Bruno: That's it. I'm just pointing out that I owe you explanation.

 

Mikasa: I certainly didn't raise him like that.  
Armin/Mikasa: *glances at Eren*  
Eren: …? 

 

Sannes: I trusted you!   
Ralph: !!!  
Hanji: Sannes--  
Sannes: We were rooting for you! We were all rooting for you, Ralph!! 

 

Levi: Thank you for working through the night to relay messages, Nifa.  
Nifa: *blush* Th-thank you, Captain Levi.  
Levi: ...You have a crush on me now, too, don't you?   
Nifa: Wha--But I--I never--!!  
Moblit: GDI Levi.  
Levi: I didn't even do anything.  
Kenji: This doesn't bode well for you, Nifa...

 

Hanji: ERWIN!! ARE YOU HERE? ...I just missed seeing you naked, didn't I...?  
Erwin: … … …

 

Rod: I've heard of you, Bruno Sertoli--you're an excellent soldier, a true example of what the Military Police should be.  
Bruno: You're goddamn right.

 

Catherine: Rowen...  
Rowen: Catherine--  
Catherine: I just...!!  
Rowen: Can you please use complete sentences?

 

Catherine: You have to help us.  
Bruno: Why should I?  
Catherine: Why should you?   
Rowen: FOR A PIECE OF HER FIIIINE ASSSS  
Bruno: LOL ok

 

Mikasa: Who are you guys?  
Rowen: Your new mom and dad!!  
Catherine: NO.

 

Historia: Untie Eren, quickly!  
Eren: What's going on?!  
Mikasa: Armin...just killed a man...  
Armin: It was a woman.  
Mikasa: Put the gun up to her head, pulled the trigger, now she's dead...  
Armin: Mikasa, stop

 

Hanji: Pardon the interruption.  
Roy: ?!?!  
Hanji: I gotta save my bae.  
Roy: What?  
Hanji: I gotta.  
Lucia: DID SOMEONE SAY BAE?!?


	5. Chapter 5

##  未来への進撃ーAbridged: Episode 5

 

Flegel: Look above you, dumbasses!

Hanji: *kicks* FATALITY.

 

 

Pyxis: If Wall Rose was to fall--

Anka: WALL ROSE HAS BEEN BREACHED

Nile: Dammit Pyxis, you keep jinxing shit and my house is right there

 

 

Bruno: Oh, so you _are_ alive. For a second there, I thought I had shot you, too.

Levi: …

Bruno: …I _could_ just crush your head right here, though.

Levi: …!

Bruno: LOL just kidding. For now.

 

 

Bruno: One of you will have to ride double.

Rowen: Catherine, you do it.

Catherine: …

Bruno: What the hell, man.

Rowen: Hey, you suggested it.

 

 

Levi: Ow!

Michelle: That wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been moving.

Levi: ...You little shit.

Michelle: Look who's talking.

 

 

Catherine: What did Hanji do to get Erwin to approve her squad?

Levi: I dunno. She bugged him until he gave in, I guess.

Catherine: ...I think there was more to it than that.

Levi: What do you mean?

Catherine: They probably fucked.

Levi: What.

 

 

Hanji: Erwin! You're back! Quick, let's fuck.

Erwin: Uh, well...

Catherine: I knew it.

 

 

Levi: I'm not going to be your Assistant Squad Leader.

Catherine: What can I do to convince you?

Levi: ...Take off your shirt, for starters.

 

 

Eren: So, Armin, I heard you killed someone.

Armin: ...Yeah...

Eren: You're one of us now.

Mikasa: One of us.

 

 

Rowen: I'm just curious how you managed to convince someone who's more stubborn than you.

Catherine: …......

Rowen: Oh... _oh_.

 

 

Sasha: Do you think Captain Levi has friends?

Levi: More like friends with benefits.

 

 

Catherine: Don't act like you don't have your weaknesses, too.

Bruno: Oh, but I do. One of them is you.

Catherine: What

Bruno: What

 

 

Moblit: Hanji, do you have any idea what you want to do for your birthday?

Hanji: Erwin Smith.

 

 

Eren: What the fuck, Mikasa!? Why are you here?!

Mikasa: We're ohana.

Eren: What

Mikasa: Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind. Or forgotten.

 

 

Levi: So, I need to talk to you about--

Mikasa: I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT KENNY ACKERMANN WE'RE NOT RELATED I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH HIM

Levi: ...I've got some bad news for you...

 

 

Jean: I don't think I'm capable for this squad.

Catherine: No, you're not.

Levi: What the fuck, Catherine.

 

 

Catherine: …

Rico: ...What?

Catherine: Nothing. It just feels good to see someone so much shorter than me.

Rico: Rude.

 

 

Olivia: Makin' my way downtown, walking fast

Rico: Go do your job.

Olivia: Walking faster

 

 

Yasmin: Thank you for saving us back in Trost.

Catherine: Hm? Oh, that? I was doing it for the kill count tbh

Yasmin: Oh.

Rosaleen: Yikes.

 

 

Rowen: Oh, so you two were together!

Hanji: What were _you two_ up to, hmm?

Levi: Fucking.

Catherine: Y'know, the usual.

Rowen: …Oh my god.

Catherine: ...I think we broke him.

Levi: That's what he gets for prying.

 

 

Milena: You're still awake?

Yasmin: WHY IS MY LIFE SO HAAAARD

Milena: Because you're the protagonist. Now shuddup and sleep, ho.

 

 

Olivia: Do you even remember my name?

Yasmin: It's Olivia, right?

Olivia: Yep! But call me “bae.” Y'know. Just to get used to it.

 

 

Jean: At least my mom isn't gonna show up.

Yasmin: Yo.

Jean: NO I CHANGED MY MIND THIS IS WORSE

 

 

Claus: Sorry we're late.

Bianca: He's always late.

Claus: Wow. Rude.

 

 

Jean: Annie probably killed Marco.

Yasmin: Shut up I hate you ahhHHHH

Olivia: Hey baby, let's blow this popsicle stand.

 

 

Sasha: Hey, why are you and Yasmin not talking?

Connie: I thought things were better now, too. What'd you do, man?

Jean: Me?! Why does it have to be _me_?!

Connie: It's always you.

Sasha: Always.

 

 

Olivia: Catherine and Levi are definitely a thing.

Yasmin/Jean/Armin/Claus/Bianca: Nahhh...

 

 

Jean: I'm...I'm sorry, Yasmin. For everything.

Yasmin: Who are you and what have you done with Jean?

 

 

Bruno: So...how is Catherine?

Bianca: Dedicated to her work, just like you.

Bruno: I see...

Bianca: Also the sexual tension between her and Captain Levi is ridiculous.

Bruno: God fucking dammit.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 75 through 90. Heyo.

##  未来への進撃ーAbridged: Episode 6

 

Hanji: Being back at the trainee campgrounds brings back a lot of memories...

Moblit: Yeah, it really does...

Hanji: Erwin and I fucked there...and there... and over there...

 

 

Yasmin: We're here to apologize.

Jean: Yeah, we were acting like kids.

Catherine: But you _are_ kids.

Yasmin/Jean: What

Catherine: My kids. So smol and precious.

 

 

Michelle: Losing a couple of teeth is bad enough.

Justina: *licks*

Michelle: ...We're not friends anymore.

Justina: Noooooooo

 

 

Levi: I've got some bad news for you.

Catherine: …

Levi: ...We're gonna fuck tonight.

Catherine: ...OK.

 

 

Catherine: Am I going to get in trouble for sleeping with a superior officer?

Hanji: Nahhhh, you're good, trust me.

Levi: Dear god.

 

 

Yasmin: I don't get why you chose me for this squad, I guess.

Catherine: Well, you're special.

Yasmin: ...Th-thank u Catherine

Catherine: Call me mom

 

 

Olivia: I'm not dumb. I'm not. They definitely boned. You'll see. You'll all see. I know I'm right. I'm a genius. Don't fuck with me.

 

 

Jean: I just wanna not look like a fool in front of everyone.

Yasmin: Well, that's gonna be tough. We'll have to change your personality.

Jean: ...It's a good thing we're friends now because otherwise I'd have to kick your ass.

 

 

Eren: I know you manipulated Captain Levi into helping me, Mikasa. Why?

Mikasa: I want ur sweet ass

 

 

 

Catherine: You all have strengths and weaknesses. Except Armin. He's perfect.

Levi: ...What about me...

 

 

Erwin: So...I'm not gonna tell you guys to force your squad members to come on this mission.

Catherine/Levi: Phew.

Erwin: Buuuuuut you need to try to convince them to come on this mission.

Catherine/Levi: Fuck.

 

 

Levi: ...I'll come by after midnight.

Catherine: You mean you'll CUM AFTER MIDNIGHT YOU PINT-SIZED SLUT

 

 

Yasmin: Hey, guys!

Jean: Oh, god, she's so pretty...

Yasmin: What

Jean: What

Olivia: Back. The fuck. Off.

 

 

Levi: Don't _I_ get anything?

Catherine: Well, I thought you'd want another form of payment.

Levi: I'll have my cake and eat it, too, thank you very much.

 

 

Armin: Catherine doesn't seem like the type to get into a fight.

Bianca: Oh yes she is.

Claus: I heard that her first words were “fight me.”

Olivia: She's so cool.

 

 

Justina: Hey, who's that lady standing next to Levi?

Michelle: I dunno. They're friends, I think.

Justina: *wiggles eyebrows*

 

 

Hanji: Erwin? Are you awake?

Erwin: ...What...happened last night?

Hanji: The usual.

Erwin: ...We got plastered and fucked?

Hanji: Yep.

Erwin: OK.

 

 

Justina: Hey! You're Moblit, right?

Moblit: Oh god. Hanji cloned herself.

 

 

Justina: I'm Justina Small of the Shiganshina District, Sir!

Erwin: … … …

Justina: ?????

Erwin: ...My child...?

 

 

Eren: ...I ate my dad...

Jean: *scoots away from Eren*

 

 

Erwin: Are you absolutely SURE you can't have kids?

Hanji: Yes...?

Erwin: Did you clone yourself?

Hanji: ???? No????

Erwin: Are you _sure?_

Hanji: *pours a glass of wine* This is gonna be good, I can tell.

 

 

Nikoleta: HEY. Let me into your squad.

Bruno: Why should I?

Nikoleta: SHUT UP I wiLL FITE U

Bruno: ...I like you. You can stay.

 

 

Serene: I've been replaced. I'm not the squad baby anymore.

Bianca: It's a blessing in disguise. Trust me.

 

 

Rowen: It's okay. I can tell you really care about your squad.

Catherine: YEAH AND IT SUCKS. FUCKING CUT THESE FEELINGS OUT OF ME

 

 

Catherine: I have a lot going on, okay?

Rowen: Study less, then!

Catherine: That is definitely the least of my problems right now, Rowen.

 

 

Claus: God, my bag is so heavy.

Bianca: Maybe if you didn't pack so much, it wouldn't be so heavy.

Claus: Hey, I didn't pack anything I wasn't gonna need.

Serene: *tumbles out of the suitcase*

 

 

Reiner: Ymir, we can trust you to be the bait?

Ymir: Of course. I can distract them.

*Twelve seconds later*

YIPPIE KAY YAY MOTHER FUCKERS!!!

 

 

Catherine: Where's Erwin?

Hanji: Not here.

Levi: Why not?

Hanji: He's not coming.

Levi: THAT LAZY ASSHOLE

Hanji: Well it's not MY fault he's getting old and pulls a muscle every time we fuck

Catherine: Oh my god.

 

 

Connie: MY MOM IS DEEEAAAAD

Eren/Mikasa/Armin/Levi/Bianca/Olivia: Join the fucking club, kid.

 

 

 

Levi: My squad can handle the Titans--except Connie. Catherine, watch my kid.

Catherine: Wait what

 

 

Jean: Oh yeah, this series is about Titans.

Armin: Yeah I definitely forgot they were a thing tbh

 

 

 

Claus: Squad Leader Catherine, you were in the top ten, too. Why don't you join us?

Catherine: ...Fine. C'mon Levi.

Levi: What? Why?

Catherine: This was all your idea in the first place.

Levi: ...You _owe me_.

Olivia: *whispers* He means they're gonna fuck.

 

 

Levi: Catherine?

Catherine: Yeah?

Levi: ...You fight good.

 

 

Levi: …

Bruno: …

Levi: …

Bruno: ...So...how's Catherine?

Levi: ...Great. In bed.

Bruno: Wait what

Levi: Shit. I hecked up.

 

 

 

Nikoleta: Why do we need some Survey Corps soldier to come and tell us what to do, anyway?

Armin: Hello, I exist.

Nikoleta: Dear Sweet Jesus on a Cracker.

Armin: Hi, what's your name?

Nikoleta: Marry me.

Armin: ???

 

 

 

Historia: No, Ymir...is selfish. First of all, she never let me top...

Armin: Oh-kay, we are changing the subject now.

 

 

 

Armin: Captain Levi isn't such a bad guy.

Historia: We'll see how you feel after he chokes you and threatens to kill you.

 

 

 

Catherine: Levi? Are you awake? I finished my work... Please reward my thirsty-ass self...

 

 

Catherine: Why is this affecting me so much! It shouldn't matter! I was only in this for the D...

 

 

Rowen: Did somebody do something to you?!

Catherine: YEAH AND NOW I HAVE _FEELINGS_

 

 

 

Catherine: ...I've been sleeping with Levi.

Rowen: ... _What_

 

 

 

Catherine: I saw him sitting there asleep, and I realized everything I've been putting him through, and I just -- *sobs* Oh no oh god, Rowen. Rowen help me. The feelings. They're leaking out. What is this. What is this fresh hell.

Rowen: ...I'm not gonna lie, this is way more amusing than it should be.

 

 

 

Nikoleta: Your friend Lucia--is she trustworthy?

Bruno: Incredibly. You should see the guy she puts up with as her fiance.

 

 

 

Lucia: I'm glad you brought Nikoleta into your squad. She's much better at communicating than you are.

Nikoleta: Sick burn.

Bruno: GDI Lucia, you're lucky I like you.

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

##  未来への進撃ーAbridged: Episode 7

 

Catherine: Levi, you can't read?

Levi: … …

Catherine: Then I guess that means you're in need of some... _private lessons_

Levi: Hot damn

 

 

Michelle: Is Catherine sick?

Rowen: Sick in love.

Michelle: I can't fix that.

 

 

Levi: *wakes up* … *sees Catherine* ...Oh no she's hot...

 

 

Eren: I wanna improve my Titan skills. I don't want to just sit around and wait.

Jean: Well, we don't have a choice right now.

Mikasa: YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS YOU WISH YOU COULD WORK AS HARD AS HIM

Levi: HEY. Don't bully my son.

 

 

 

Catherine: All right, Levi, you need to study.

Levi: ...*stares*

Catherine: ...OK, I'm weak, let's fuck.

 

 

 

Nikoleta: OK, Armin, we started off on the wrong foot. Let's just start over! I'm Nikoleta Kyrgiakos.

Armin: ...Say your name...one more time for me...?

Nikoleta: GDI

 

 

 

Nikoleta: What're you using your salary for, Serene? Booze? Clothes?

Serene: I'm helping my uncle save money to fix my cousin's legs!

Claus: ...JFC she's so pure??????

 

 

 

Bianca: Nile's a coward.

Bruno: I know.

Bianca: He can go fuck himself with something filthy and sandpapery.

Bruno: ...You've been spending too much time around Levi.

 

 

 

Catherine: You'll all have to stay here tonight. Bianca, you can have my bed.

Levi: ...I like where this is going...

 

 

 

Rosaleen: I'm dead inside c':

Milena: LOL same.

Rosaleen: Good times.

 

 

 

Catherine: You hate the cold.

Levi: What's your point?

Catherine: ...I'm using it as an excuse to cuddle with you tonight bECAUSE I LIKE YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT

Levi: ...OK.

 

 

Yasmin: C'mon, Bianca, let's go sledding!

Bianca: ...How...how do I...friend...?

 

 

Levi: Look at those kids...acting like kids...it's just wrong...

 

 

Catherine: *giggling*

Levi: ...Cute...

 

 

Olivia: I'm not crazy, I saw them kissing.

Claus: Yeah right.

Olivia: I'M NOT CRAZY, SHE'S CRAZY. I'M NOT CRAZY, SHE'S CRAZY.

 

 

Levi: I can handle any alcohol. It'll be fine.

Five minutes later--

Levi: I'm fine this is fine gOD YOU'RE PRETTY

Catherine: For fuck's sake.

 

 

 

Jean: Yasmin, this is my mom...

Mama Kirschstein: YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUL AND PERFECT *whispers* please marry my son

Yasmin: wait what

 

 

 

Catherine: *pets Levi's hair*

Levi: *internally screaming*

 

 

 

Erwin: I'm open to any ideas on how to make this all go more quickly and more smoothly.

Hanji: That's what she said.

Rowen: What about the hardening experiments?

Erwin: ...You're making it worse.

 

 

 

Armin: I can't see the board...

Catherine: You probably just need glasses.

Nikoleta: Why...am I so Cursed...

 

 

 

Felix: So, how is your squad?

Olivia: Awesome. And there's a hot girl, too.

Felix: Nice.

 

 

 

Serene: Armin looks like a stranger! Haha!

Nikoleta: I have the worst lady boner right now.

 

 

 

Nikoleta: Let me fix your hair.

Armin: Ah, okay...!

Nikoleta: ...What have I done

Armin: ???

Nikoleta: I just wanna slap his hideous, beautiful face.

 

 

Justina: IT'S NOON

Liam: IT'S NOON

Justina: LUNCH BREAK

Liam: LUNCH BREAK

Moblit: Squad Leader... You can't convince me that those aren't your kids...

Hanji: c:

 

 

 

Erwin: Catherine? Are you in here? *opens door*

Catherine: …

Levi: …

Erwin: ...I guess that's a yes.

Levi: ...Leave.

 

 

 

Erwin: Hanji, I saw Levi and Catherine having sex and I just--

Hanji: Are you really that surprised? It's not like we're the only ones who ever did that.

Erwin: We're not?

 

 

 

Erwin: Levi, do you love Catherine?

Levi: NO WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT I DON'T LOVE HER _YOU_ LOVE HER

 

 

 

Yasmin: Catherine and Levi...they've changed.

Olivia: It's because they got caught boning.

 

 

 

Bertholdt: Ymir, you really shouldn't walk around at night--

Ymir: Ah buh buh. Talk to the hand, Ber-turtle.

 

 

 

Serene: You must be the only one who's not afraid of Bruno...

Bianca: He's just a big baby.

Bruno: *pouts* Am not.

 

 

 

Esra: I have a friend who might want to join!

Vanessa: LOL new phone who dis

 

 

 

Liam: His name's Sam!

Justina: Sam's our new pet!

Petr: He needs desserts!

Moblit: Hanji...what have you done...

Hanji: C:

 

 

 

Serene: G'morning, Bianca! Man, how do you pull those all-nighters?

Bianca: I don't need to sleep. I feed off of the energy of the living.

Serene: …

Bianca: ...I'm just kidding.

 

 

 

Historia: I'm officially establishing this group as the Party Planning Committee. Your job will be to throw a fucking rad party for everyone in the military.

Nile: Wait what

Historia: Did I fucking stutter

 

 

 

Claus: Sorry, Mom--wait, shit--

Catherine: ...We have children now.

Levi: I did not sign up for this.

 

 

 

Rowen: What carriage number are we, again?

Catherine: Four.

Rowen: Is that the number of orgasms you had with Levi last night?

Catherine: FOR FUCK'S SAKE

Rowen: YOU'RE AVOIDING THE QUESTION

 

 

 

Erwin: Levi don't.

Levi: Levi DO

 

 

 

Bianca: Why don't you try dancing with her?

Claus: Who, Catherine?

Bianca: I'd pay to see that.

Claus: How much? I'm kinda broke right now so...

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

##  未来への進撃ーAbridged: Episode 8

 

Armin: Why does it feel like someone's been watching me all night?

Nikoleta: …...............

 

 

 

Yasmin: I can't believe you're here with me, Jean...

Jean: ...Yeah, same...

Yasmin: ...Do you hear laughter?

Marco: Hehehehehehehe...

 

 

 

Ymir: Shhh, it's me!

Historia: Prove it!

Ymir: You have a little mole on your--

Historia: Oh my god.

 

 

 

Catherine: Bianca!? Bianca, are you okay?

Bianca: ...You gotta li'l bit of...

Catherine: ...Never mind, go back to sleep, you shit.

 

 

 

Levi: Look, I need to ask your advice on something about Catherine.

Rowen: She wears a 36C.

Levi: ...Not what I wanted but thank you?

 

 

 

Levi: Can you do something for me?

Erwin: You like her, don't you.

Levi: NO.

 

 

 

Bruno: Why didn't you tell me Levi and Catherine were in a relationship?

Bianca: Because, Bruno--you need to just--

Bruno: Don't--

Bianca: Let it go--

Bruno: Bianca--

Bianca: Let it go--

Bruno: I hate you.

 

 

 

Yasmin: Olivia, we should really rest.

Olivia: But the _sky's_ awake, so _I'm_ awake, so I have to _play._

 

 

 

Bianca: I'm like Eren.

Jean: You have a thing for Mikasa, too?!

Bianca: What? No, I'm a Titan shifter.

Jean: Oh, oh my god. Okay, that's totally okay. You scared me there for a minute.

 

 

 

Rowen: Hey Levi! I was your gift-giver! So, remember when I told you Catherine wears a 36C?

Levi: Oh no.

 

 

 

 

Catherine: I'M GONNA KILL HIM!

Levi: I know. *reaches for knife*

Catherine: Wait, I was speaking metaphorically--

Levi: It's to cut the ropes, you dumb fuck.

 

 

 

Jean: Hi, Ma--

Mrs. Kirschstein: OH YASMIN MY DARLING HOW HAVE YOU BEEN

Jean: Really.

 

 

 

Ymir: Historia, it's me.

Historia: What's the password?

Ymir: Don't make me say it.

Historia: Say it.

Ymir: ...I'm super gay...

 

 

 

Nikoleta: Queen Historia's gone!

Nile: God dammit. Now I have to actually do my job.

Zackley: Hey friendo, I know just the thing--

 

 

 

Esra: Vanessa, please, Petr needs us!

Vanessa: Blocked and reported, bitch.

 

 

 

Nile: I think Erwin is unfit to be Commander.

Zackley: Groovy, let's kill him.

Nile: Wait what--

Bruno: You fucking idiot.

 

 

 

Moblit: Squad Leader, I saw them escorting Erwin away--!

Hanji: Moblit...looks like I'm on baewatch again...

Moblit: Could we call this...season two...?

Hanji: God dammit.

 

 

 

 

Hanji: I love you.

Erwin: Error: press Ctrl + Alt + Delete to restart.

 

 

 

 

  1. can't make fun of Erwin's death. I cried too much to laugh about it now.




 

 

 

 

Bruno: Real talk.

Armin: ...Yes...?

Bruno: Now that Erwin's gone, it's time to start grooming you.

Armin: But I already shower every day--

Bruno: Dammit, Armin, don't make me regret this decision.

 

 

 

Hanji: Are you sure you want to test your Titan abilities?

Bianca: Yes, but I have to talk to my parents first.

Hanji: I thought you were an orphan...?

Bianca: Levi and Catherine.

Hanji: Ah.

 

 

 

Bianca: Can u guys sign my permission slip

Catherine: Yeah just bring us home a souvenir

Levi: Yeah and--wait a minute, what.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
